Kaname's Twin sister
by Katherine Kuran
Summary: This is a story about Kaname's long lost twin sister and when her parents are killed what will she do? who will she meet? well she find romance? Read and find out for yourselves. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Kaname's Twin Sister

Katrina Kuran (a.k.a Kaitlyn)

Looks: brown eyes with golden green flecks in them, straight shoulder length hair, skinny, rosy cheeks, pale alabaster skin, light pink lips.

Personality: kind, serious at the right times, polite. She treats everyone as equals. Usually keeps to herself, mainly honest but she lies to stay out of trouble. She has a soft spot for Takuma. Is very intelligent and has high expectations for Zero. Is a very outgoing girl and is also courageous. She also loves to read manga.

Past: a foster child of well-known hunters. When she was born she was brought to live overseas and her vampire powers were sealed. When she turned 17 her parents were murdered and that same night she meets Takuma for the first time and her long lost brother Kaname.

Ch. 1

It was a dark and snowy night, the wind was harsh as it tore at your hair and ripped through your clothes. You could still hear your pursers running after you. You did not know why these men were following you. All that you did know was that these were the men that had murdered your family.

After fifteen minutes of running you were able to see the town through the dense growth of the forest. You suddenly felt a burst of energy go through you and you began to run to the closest you saw.

After you banged on the door a few times you heard someone yelling that they were coming. A second later a handsome boy around your age with dark blonde hair, pale green eye's and a very athletic figure opened the door with one hand and holding a manga in the other.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" the boy asked as he looked you up and down.

You looked down at yourself noticing for the first time that your clothes were ripped and covered in blood, your hair was all knotted with small twigs stuck in it, your skin was covered with a majority of cuts and bruises, and tears were flowing from your eyes.

"No my parents are dead and the murderers were chasing me through the forest. I just didn't know what to do and when I saw your house I just bolted." You explained very much shaken by the day's events.

You looked up at the boy whom you had seen a few times at the local book store, and from what you had heard his name was Takuma Ichijo.

Takuma looked you with such caring and horror struck eyes that you wondered what was wrong. "Takuma-san are you all right?" you asked looking at the handsome boy in front of you.

"Yeah, anyway you should probably come in now and get washed off. I'll find you some clean clothes to wear all right?"

You nod in thanks and go inside to see that the outside of the manor does not live up to its potential. The interior was decorated as if it was a house that once belonged to nobles of the royal family.

Takuma stood beside you waiting for you to move. When at last you did move he told you to go with him so that he could show you to one of the many guest rooms and get you some clothes.

After a quick shower and wash down of your whole body you walked out of the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom and saw that Takuma was sitting there patiently waiting for you while reading the next volume in the manga that you had seen him holding, beside him was a change of clothes that were probably his until a short time ago.

As you walked into the room Takuma looked up from his book and looked at you with a blush creeping onto his face. He quickly put his book down and handed you the clothes.

Geez I can't believe how pale she is and…. Wait I don't even know her name and I just invite her into a place like this?!! But she does look like someone I know. I just can't put my finger on it. - Takuma thought.

You quickly took the clothes and said a word of thanks before returning to the bathroom to change. Before you put on the shirt you looked at your reflection in the mirror and noticed for the first time how pale your skin looked. You leaned in closer and noticed that your eyes looked different from their regular hazel colour, your hair was finally starting to dry and you noticed how your hair looked so dark, like the colour of bark, you also noticed how your lips were returning to their regular pinkish purple.

After a few more minutes of looking at your reflection you heard Takuma calling and asking if you were all right.

"Yes I'm fine just finishing changing." You called back and finished buttoning your shirt before sprinting to the door, but before you could get there you slipped on a puddle of water and you waited for the impact to come but it never did. You opened your eyes to see Takuma looking at you thoughtfully.

"You know you shouldn't run in here. You might get hurt." He told you in a teasing manner making you blush slightly. You nodded slightly while getting up and making Takuma let you go.

Before you got to the bedroom you felt Takuma's breath on your neck as he asked, "I just remembered you haven't told me your name yet and yet somehow you know mine. So would you honour me by telling me your name?" he asked in a rather seductively and polite voice.

You turned around and looked him straight in the eye and said, "It's Kaitlyn. Just Kaitlyn though, I've given up using last names because I don't know who my real father is and until I meet him I have no desire for a last name unless I get married." You said with a serious look in your eyes and a determined smile on your face as you told him.

At that point in time when he saw that determined smile and serious look he felt that she really reminded him of someone.

–The way she stands and looks you straight in the eye without hesitation and fear after something like that. And also her appearance is somewhat familiar. But for some reason I just can't put my finger on it. Aside from that her personality is good but she'd a bit quite and shy, but also brave kind and probably loyal. I wonder who killed her parents? - Takuma thought to himself as he walked to the bedroom door.

As soon as he was about to touch the doorknob Kaitlyn asked, "Um I was just wondering but is there a kitchen where I could get something to eat?"

Takuma looked back at her and nodded his head, "Yeah. But I don't think you should wander around here at night it can get pretty dangerous." He said not wanting to get into details as to his family's secret, although he thought that he should probably tell his family that a human was in one of the guest rooms.

"Really? But what kind of danger could be lurking around here? And I would really like to meet your family and get to know you a little better." She said with an air of confidence around her.

Kaitlyn looked at Takuma thoughtfully with a pleading look in her eyes and a small smile set upon her face. Takuma sighed and nodded his head without giving an answer to any of her questions. He just opened the door for her and followed her out as she walked down the hallway they had taken earlier. As he walked behind her he thought about this girl in front of him and tried to piece together who she reminded him of.

–This girl, there's more to her than what meets the eye. And it seems as if she's really independent but knows when to ask other's for help. But she can also be very serious and even right now she's acting as if her parent's deaths were to be expected.- Takuma sighed inwardly and closed his than no sooner he almost crashed into Kaitlyn by accident.

When he opened his eyes he saw that she was just standing there with this nervous expression on her face as if she had just gotten a chill.

"Hey you okay Kaitlyn? What's the matter?" he asked her as she just stood there for a few minutes. At the sound of his voice she woke from her daze and looked at him liked she had just a ghost. "It's just…. I thought I felt a familiar aura approaching. It's hard to explain so I'll just sum it up and be blunt: I'm psychic. I feel these weird paranormal pressures sometimes and from time to time I'm able to see the dead exactly the way they were when they died. I know it sounds crazy but this been ever since I turned seven and I just can't stand it." She said with exasperation and stress in her voice like she expected him to believe her.

"Seriously? You know that's sort of cool. But I also felt a familiar presence and unlike your sixth sense it's different. It's the presence of an old friend of mine I forgot that he was coming for a visit. Oh no." He said with a scared and nervous expression in his eyes.

"What is it? What's wrong Takuma-kun? What's going on?" She asked slightly nervous and worried about her new friend.

"It's just I remembered that my grandfather's coming home to greet my friend and I don't think it would be good to meet him. I mean I think you get really scared just by looking at him because that's what happens most of the time." He explains with concern in his voice.

"Really? That's it? Well you know what I think it might be interesting to meet him. Oh and you don't have to hide anything from me because the moment I stepped inside your house I had images going through my head and I understand that your entire family are vampires including this friend of yours. What? Remember I told you I'm psychic so I know what to expect, and that included my parent's deaths earlier today." She said with confidence and a smirk on her face.

Takuma didn't know what to do and he didn't even have to tell her his secret.

-This girl is really something else I mean she kept a cool calm demeanour throughout that whole explanation. I can't believe that anyone else other that Kaname could do that? Wait that's it she's just like Kaname, and not just by the way she speaks or looks but everything. The only difference is that Kaitlyn opens up and tells the truth no matter what kind of situation she's in. - Takuma thought in awe of the resemblance. Just then he noticed that Kaitlyn was walking towards the sitting area that was right next to the door of the house and sat down in Takuma's favourite chair.

When she looked back at where Takuma was standing she sighed and waved over to him to sit next to her, he sighed and walked over to where she was sitting and graciously accepted the seat.

After a few minutes they both heard the sound of screeching tires and door's opening and shutting. Kaitlyn looked over at Takuma with a question in her eyes that said, so which is it your friend or your scary grandfather?

He laughed and stood up while moving his eyes upwards and saying in a pleasant voice, "Welcome home grandfather."

Kaitlyn also stood up at the same time and bowed politely in the direction of Takuma's grandfather.

"Kaitlyn I would like for you to meet Asato Ichijo, my grandfather and CEO of the Ichijo group." He said to his new friend and then looked at his grandfather.

"Grandfather this is my friend Kaitlyn. Her parent's were murdered earlier today and after running from her parent's murderer's from her house through the woods she finally made it hear and I decided that it would be a good idea to help her for awhile." He told his grandfather while placing a hand on Kaitlyn's shoulder. Asato just watched his grandson as he explained the girl's present situation.

"I see. Well she is welcome stay if she wishes, but I want you to watch out for her for the remainder of her stay." He said in a stern voice.

^I just hope she doesn't learn about Kaname and the council. Hmm …. Maybe I should ask Kaname to take her to Cross. ^ He thought about the girl going to live with the headmaster of the prestigious Cross Academy.

"Takuma, I was just wondering that maybe Kaitlyn should go and live with Cross. What do you think about that?" he asked the two teens.

They looked at each and Kaitlyn was the first to speak. "Excuse me sir, but do you mean Kaien Cross the famous vampire hunter and headmaster of Cross Academy?" she asked with a smile creeping onto her features.

"Yes. And I see that you've heard of him. Very impressive, but I don't think that it would be a very good idea to bring up the hunter's society. But he might be willing to make you a guardian." He said as he thought of the two guardians that were Cross's adoptive children.

"Grandfather what are you talking about? It would be too risky to send her there. And besides I don't think that he would just adopt her without a good reason." Takuma told his grandfather with a serious voice and cold eyes. Kaitlyn just watched them talk about what to do with her because technically it was her choice.

~It would be nice to stay here but it would probably be safer to live with Cross. It would also be nice to have Takuma around. ~ Kaitlyn thought about it carefully until she reached her decision by which time the men had stopped talking and were looking at her with expectant eyes.

"So, what do you want to do Kaitlyn? After all it is your decision." Takuma told her in a quite but reassuring voice. Kaitlyn looked at the two men with determination in her eyes.

"I have decided to live with Cross but be allowed to enter this rumoured Night class that is being formed. I already know that it's a class that young vampires well be attending, and that Kaname Kuran well also be attending the Night class. Is that not the sole reason others are joining the Night class?" she asked in a serious and understanding voice. "And speak of the devil here he is now." She told the two men who were standing there looking surprised at what she had just said.

–I can't believe that she just called Kaname that without even blinking an eye! - ^How did she even know that Kaname was coming over. And she even agreed to live with Cross!! What is up with this girl? Who is she? And how does she know about the society? ^ The two thought without even realizing that she was going to answer the door for Kaname who they could see walking up the driveway. End Ch.1


	2. Chapter 2

Before they could move she had answered the door before Kaname even knocked.

Kaname looked at the girl in front of him and wondered why she had answered; after all he had seen Takuma and Ichio talking at the window and had expected one of them to answer the door.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you Kaname-san. We've been expecting you for a little while. Please come in." Kaitlyn said inviting the young man standing in the doorway inside. She moved out of the way waiting for him to come in.

After he was inside he saw Takuma and Ichio standing still staring at the girl behind him. He cleared his throat and the two men snapped out of it and looked at him and politely bowed in his direction in unison.

"Takuma it's good to see you. And Ichio it's been awhile since we've seen each other." He said to the two men standing in front of him.

*But who is that girl? And why in the world does she look just like me? But her presence is familiar; gentle but dangerous, nice but deadly, warm yet dark. I'm going to have to keep an eye on her.* He thought as said girl offered him the chair she had currently been occupying. He accepted with a 'thank you.'

"Kaname I'd like you to meet Kaitlyn. Her parents just passed away and she ran from her house all the way here. And we were just wondering what to do with her when school starts and she just told us that she's willing to go live with Cross." Takuma informed his friend.

"Live with Cross? Are you serious?" Kaname asked while looking at Kaitlyn the whole time Takuma spoke. "Well that's certainly interesting. But if you don't mind my asking do you know who your biological parents are?"

Kaitlyn shook her head and stayed quit for few minutes before speaking up. "No. and for some reason whenever I asked my parent's they would just clam up and move onto another subject."

"Hmm, well that's certainly interesting." "Kaitlyn would you please go and get us some drinks? That way you can also get something to eat." Takuma asked as he interrupted Kaname.

"Sure, well it was nice meeting you Kaname-san. I hope we can meet again in the future." She told him and left.

"Kaname I've got something I want to tell you. Earlier today before you arrived I noticed something's about her that reminded me of someone and when I was wondering who she did something that reminded me of you. Then I realized how much she looked like you. I think she might be related to you somehow because when she was speaking to my grandfather she was doing it in a fashion that only you do." He informed the two who were listening with interest.

"What do you mean? I didn't sense any vampiric pressure coming from her and if she was related to Kaname she would have an enormous amount." Ichio stated looking at his grandson.

"I think Takuma has a point. When I walked past her I sensed something familiar and powerful coming from her. If I'm right well… I just hope I'm wrong." Kaname said as Kaitlyn walked in with their drinks and bid them good-night.

"Oh Kaitlyn there are some pyjama's in my room that you can borrow for now. My room is three doors down on the left from yours. They should be on the bed." He told her with a smile on his face.

Kaitlyn just leaned down and gave Takuma a peck on the cheek before saying, 'thank you Takuma.'

She waved goodnight to the others and left the room.

They could hear her footsteps getting further and further away until it was quite.

"Alright well it seems I'd better get going if I'm going to talk with Cross tonight. Thank you for having me over." Kaname said after finishing his drink.

"Wait Kaname. Who does Kaitlyn remind you of? It's not someone dangerous is it?" Takuma asked before Kaname had gotten to the door.

"Takuma come here." Kaname told his friend.

Takuma followed Kaname outside and walked with him to the car that was awaiting his return.

"I didn't want your grandfather knowing about this so I decided that would be better to tell you. Kaitlyn reminds me of my long lost twin Katrina. That must be why she reminded you of me. I'm positive that's her. My parents took the liberty of concealing my sister's powers and put her up for adoption. Those hunter's were old friends of my parents." Kaname told his friend with his back to him.

"Whoa so Kaitlyn is actually your twin? But how does she get her powers back? And should I tell her, I mean I won't if you don't want me to. It's just it feels like she has a right to know." Takuma told Kaname.

"Please just keep it a secret from her, after all if she found out she would probably freak out and try and get her memories back and that's not good. Until I get an answer from Cross just keep her here and don't let her out of your sight. Okay?" Kaname asked Takuma before getting in the car.

Takuma just nodded his head and watched the car pull away. As soon as it was out of sight he looked back towards the house and noticed Kaitlyn looking out from her window. She looked at him and gave him a little wave before closing the curtain.

"Good night Kaitlyn and sweet dreams." He whispered into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed since Kaitlyn came to live in the Ichijo house and she had met Takuma's parents. She got along with Takuma's mother very well although she thought that mrs. Ichijo went a little overboard when she would dress up Kaitlyn.

She was sometimes spotted helping mr. Ichijo with new ideas for the company, and he enjoyed the young girls company.

One night Takuma's parents said at the same time to Takuma and Kaitlyn that they would make the perfect couple.

"Mom, dad what do you mean? After all she's just a friend." "Yeah. And I'm not much of a house wife and we don't have much in common." Kaitlyn lied when in fact they had a lot in common.

Just then the doorbell rang and both teens jumped up and ran out of the room to answer the door and get away from Takuma's parents.

"Oh my that was rather sudden. Wouldn't you say so dear? But it was rather cute. And did you see how red their faces went? That was hilarious." Mrs. Ichijo said to her husband. "Indeed I've never seen Takuma get like that before. And I think that in time they just might grow to be a couple."

They smiled at each other and held hands knowing that they had gotten things moving between their son and their young guest.

Elsewhere

"Kaname what are you doing here? We weren't expecting you so soon." Takuma and Kaitlyn said in harmony after getting something to drink for the three of them.

Kaname smiled and said. "I have a reply for Kaitlyn from Cross. He said that he would be pleased to have her living with him and his daughter. I also explained the situation to him about your parents and how you were a foster child already."

Kaname told them and looked at Kaitlyn when he was done speaking. Kaitlyn looked back in surprise.

"Really well I'm glad that he said yes, but did he agree to let me be in the night class?" Kaitlyn asked out of curiosity.

"What? Why do want to be in the night class? You do know that it's a class for vampire's right?" Kaname as he looked at her with a hint of concern showing on his face.

"Yes I know and that's why I want to join. Listen when I was going to a normal school my parent's had me tested and I passed with high marks. They even tried to trick me into thinking that the exam was for elementary school when they were questions from the high school exam and university. And do want to know something? I passed with a hundred percent. I was considered a prodigy among my classmates." She told him with a serious look in her eyes.

"Fine but you'll have to clear it up with him and I bet he'll allow you to. But if I were you I would be packing up now he's expecting you tomorrow at noon." Kaname told her. She smiled at him and thanked him with a big hug and ran to get started packing her stuff.

"It looks like she'll be busy for a few hours. You should help her though." Kaname said as he started heading to the door.

"Okay I'll do that. See you tomorrow. I'll tell her that you'll be picking her up, she'll probably be ecstatic." He told his friend.

"Heh probably, but I'm actually sending Akatsuki to pick her up. Is that all right?" Kaname asked Takuma.

Takuma just nodded and watched his friend leave. ^What has happened? How did it turn out like this? I bet mother and father well be sad. Better get going I guess. ^


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Kaitlyn had all of her possessions packed and was waiting for Akatsuki Kain. Takuma had filled her in about the person who was picking her up and he was surprised to see that she was okay that it was another vampire.

When Kaitlyn and Takuma had told his parents they were so sad to let her go that they actually went down on their legs and begged Kaitlyn to stay. When she told them that the only way she would stay was if she was adopted by them. When they heard this they immediately straightened up and proclaimed that they would adopt her so that she would have a home to come back to.

"Thank you so much and we promise you the next time we see each other will be when you're officially our daughter. Oh but if you married Takuma then you would be. But then we'd have to find a way to make you a vampire so you two could be officially man and wife." They both said before the teens went to finish the packing.

Before the car pulled up to where they were waiting mrs. Ichijo walked up to Kaitlyn and gave her a big hug before handing her a package that had deep cardinal red wrapping paper on it.

"Here I want you to have this. Consider it a present of welcome into the family from all of us." She said walking back to where her husband was standing.

"And here I got this for you a few days ago so we could stay in touch. I hope you like it." Mr. Ichijo handed her a black cell phone with red roses on it.

Kaitlyn took them without a word and when she looked at the two she couldn't help herself and ran to them both and gave them both hugs while letting tears fall down her face.

"Thank you. Both of you it's been amazing this past week and I wish it would go on forever but I promise I'll come back when I can." She told the two before breaking away and looking at Takuma.

"Well I guess this is good-bye for now, huh?" She asked Takuma.

"Just for now. But when school starts I expect to see you all the time. Now when you get there please don't pick fights with Cross's son. He has a nasty temper." Takuma told her as the car pulled up and a red-headed vampire who looked to be their age walked out and stood waiting for Kaitlyn.

"Okay I'll do my best to stay out of trouble. And I expect to see you soon." She said before giving him a hug and turning to the red-haired boy standing beside the car.

"Hello you must be Akatsuki, correct? It's nice to meet you. My name is Kaitlyn." Kaitlyn said introducing herself and putting her bag in the back while also handing Kain the presents she had just received.

Once she had put her bag away she went to the door that was being held open for her and sat down. Before the door was closed Kain had handed her her presents and she waved a last good-bye to the people she had come to consider her family this past week.

Once Kain was sitting beside her he signalled to the driver to go and they were soon driving out of the drive-way and the whole time Kaitlyn was watching as the family grew smaller and smaller. When they were out of sight she leaned back in her seat and watched the passing scenery.

After a half hour had passed Kain interrupted her train of thought and asked her what was in the package. Kaitlyn decided that she might as well open it and get it over with.

What she saw in there was beyond what she was expecting. Sitting on top of the package was a diamond and ruby studded ring with the words _Our Daughter_ engraved on the inside. Underneath that she saw a beautiful black and red outfit made of the finest leather.

The jacket was black with red lining the edge and a symbol of a red dragon outlined in silver on the back. The corset that went under it was red with black strings and silver lace coming out of the bottom. The pants were also black with a strap to place a sword that had been given to her a few days before. The boots went to just below the knee and had red straps trailing up the front. There was also a pair of black fingerless gloves for her.

"Wow now that is nice. But why so much black? And what's with the corset and lace?" Kain asked as Kaitlyn just looked at everything.

"It's because my favourite colour is black and mrs. Ichijo loved to dress me up in dresses that had a corset top not to mention that they all had lace on them. But the silver lace was her favourite." Kaitlyn informed him while putting everything back into the box.

"So how much longer until we reach the school?" Kaitlyn asked as she went back to looking out her window.

"Not long, maybe five minutes tops." He told her a he watched her actions.


	5. Chapter 5

A few minutes passed and they could just see the outline of the school against the sunset. ~Wow so I guess I'll be living there for awhile. I wonder what kind of girl Cross's daughter is? From what I was told he adopted her when she was only five and that same day Kaname rescued her. So why bring her to live with Cross? Was it some sort of debt or something else? ~ Kaitlyn thought as the driver rounded the corner and drove up to the main gate.

"So are you ready?" Akatsuki asked looking at her from where he sat. She looked at him and gave a small nod before gripping the edge of her seat tighter.

Akatsuki looked at the girl sitting across from him and noticed for the first time how pale she was and how her clothes hung from her body, how her eyes would wander and how her hair would fall around her face like a waterfall of auburn wave's.

"You know it'll be all right and there's nothing to be afraid of. Oh that reminds me, here Ichijo wanted me to give this to you." He said before handing her a small rectangular box wrapped in poppy red wrapping paper.

"But why didn't he give it to me himself?" She asked taking it from him. He merely shrugged and continued to watch her as she opened the small box.

Inside the box was something she had never expected to be there. Sitting upon a silk cushion was the most beautiful locket she had ever seen. It was a beautiful heart shaped locket with rubies on the front and a diamond clasp holding it shut. Kaitlyn looked up at Akatsuki who nodded his head to go on with her task. She simply inhaled a deep breath not knowing what would be on the inside and unclasped it. She carefully moved her fingers to the clasp and slowly and gently unclasped it. When it was finally fully opened she exhaled at what she saw, it was a miniature family picture that she had taken with the Ichijo's.

"Now that is what I call sweet and some very good" He brook off when he saw Kaitlyn staring at him. "Very good what? Oh come on don't be shy just say it." She said with hidden intent of hurting him if he said anything else about Takuma.

"Never mind it was nothing important and besides it's the thought that counts right?" **It would not be safe to say that it would be good black mail about that and if I did well I guess I would just have to say good-bye forever. **He thought as he watched her put it on.

"Well we shouldn't keep them waiting, are you ready?" Kaitlyn asked Akatsuki as the car pulled up with a screech of the tires. He just nodded his head and got out and went to open her door for her himself while the driver got her bag out of the trunk.

She nodded a little thank-you to both of them, the driver merely tipped his hat at her and went back to his seat to wait. Akatsuki held out his arm for her to take and carried her luggage in the other.


	6. Chapter 6

They began to walk to the people who were waiting for them in front of the main building. She was surprised to see that there were only two people and wondered where the third was.

**Okay if I'm not mistaken the one with the blond hair is the headmaster and the one standing next to him is his daughter, and from what I've been told they're both pacifists. Then it shouldn't really be a problem to get into the night class. **Kaitlyn thought as they stopped in front of the two.

"It's good to see you again Cross. And this must be your daughter Yuki. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, I mean I have heard a lot about you from Kaname-senpai." Kaitlyn said unhooking from Akatsuki who had passed her luggage to Cross.

"Indeed it has been awhile and you are looking more beautiful than the last time I saw you. And I am truly sorry to hear about your parent's but if it helps we already found the one's who were responsible a few days ago frozen to death in the forest." The headmaster said as he put her luggage down and went over to embrace her in a big and warm hug.

"Thank-you but what would have been done if they had been found alive?" Kaitlyn asked out of curiosity while looking up at her old master with a sense of what would have happened. He smiled down at her and said, "I'm sure you know what we do with criminals like them." She nodded and let out a sigh while putting her head back down and hugged him once more before moving away.

"Well I'm sorry that my son isn't here to properly greet you but I asked him to go into town awhile ago and get some stuff for dinner. Oh and Akatsuki I do hope you can stay for supper." He added looking at the young vampire standing behind Kaitlyn. Akatsuki just shook his head and said, "Thank-you but I'll have to decline after-all I still have to finish my shopping and packing. So I suppose I'll be back in few weeks for school and it was great to meet you Kaitlyn-chan. I hope we'll see each other often." He said before taking her hand and lightly kissing it before walking back to the car that soon sped out and left the three coughing from the smoke.

"Well then Yuki do mind showing Kaitlyn around while I take her luggage to her room? When Zero comes back from shopping he can help me make dinner and then I can finally introduce him to Kaitlyn." He asked Yuki who just nodded and grabbed my hand before pulling me to the school.

"Umm… before you mentioned Kaname-sama, do you know him?" Yuki asked looking over her shoulder at you. You smiled and nodded. "Yes I met him the same night my parent's died. He was kind enough to come her and ask headmaster Cross if I could come and live here. So I owe him a lot. But he also heard a lot about you from him." She replied watching the younger girls' expression.

"He talked about me? Really?" Yuki asked, a little flush creeping up onto her cheeks when she thought of the notion of her crush talking about her to this mysterious girl. "Yup. He also mentioned how he came to know you, but if you ask me it sounds sort of romantic." Kaitlyn said waiting for Yuki's next reaction.

"I guess so but why do you think it's romantic?" "Well why wouldn't be? After all don't you like him?" Kaitlyn asked with a rather straight face that made Yuki even more embarrassed when she thought about what had just been said.

"Well yeah but it's more like an old school-girl crush and besides I bet he doesn't like me the same way." Yuki said with her head down and a small smile on her lips.

_**Yeah right if you could have been there to see him when he talked about you then you wouldn't be thinking like that. And besides I could tell that he really likes you, even if he tries to hide it from everyone else he can't hide it from me. **_Kaitlyn thought as she continued to follow the girl and listened to what she was saying about the school and what classes would be held in which buildings.

They stopped under a sakura tree that was in full bloom and looked up to see that it was almost time for sunset. "Wow I've never been out here when it was sunset before, much less standing under this tree." Yuki said looking at Kaitlyn with a smile in her lips. Kaitlyn could only smile back and watch as the sun slipped beyond the horizon.

"I guess we'd better go and get ready for dinner. Hey Yuki what do you think?" Kaitlyn asked looking over at the younger girl. Yuki nodded her head and took Kaitlyn's hand once more and guided her to the main building where they saw the headmaster waiting for them.

"Where have you two been? Dinner's been ready for five minutes and Kaitlyn still has to meet Zero." He whined dragging them both up the stairs and into his own private living area. He let them go and they followed him to his personal kitchen where Kaitlyn saw a silver haired teen waiting patiently at the table for them.

He stood up at the sound of their approaching footsteps and looked at the new comer who was in the back of the small line.

"Zero I would like you to meet an old family friend of mine. Zero this is Kaitlyn, Kaitlyn meet Zero. Alright then sit down and eat." Headmaster Cross said after introducing them. Zero held out his hand and Kaitlyn shook it before sitting down across from him.

_**Wait she reminds me of someone who I met years ago and yet there's more to her than what meets the eye. I can sense that she's strong and she smells like she's been around vampires. But why does she look so familiar and her name it's one I've heard before, but where? **_Zero thought as he looked over at the girl sitting across from him. Then it hit him a ton of bricks.

"Excuse me I'm not really feeling very well at the moment. May I please be excused?" he asked looking at the headmaster with his right hand covering his mouth. The headmaster looked at him and nodded his head. "Sure if your feeling hungry later one of the girls well bring you something. Until then just take a nap or something in the guest room."

He nodded a thank-you before walking to the door and heading for the guest room. He was surprised to see a suitcase and purse near the bed.

_**Those most be hers. But what is she doing here?! I thought she died?! I hope she doesn't know about my family, besides I know she'd be upset. Although she does look as beautiful as the first day I met her. **_Zero thought as he lay down on the bed and began to think about the first time they had met.

_Begin Flashback_

"Hey Zero!! Ichiru!! Come on their here!" their mother yelled at them from the bottom of the staircase.

Two twin boys came racing down the staircase wearing their best clothes.

"Ah good. Okay now you know what to do when they introduce their daughter right?" Their parents asked them as they heard a car pull into the drive-way.

They both nodded their heads and the whole family entered the living room. When they heard the door bell ring their parents got up and opened the door to be welcomed back by a hug from the parents who stood in the doorway. They heard their mother say, "Oh my gosh this is your daughter? She's so cute and I bet she'll get along fine with my boy's as long as they don't flirt with her."

At this point their parents and the girls' parents howled with laughter before entering the living room. Zero and Ichiru immediately stood up and shook hands with their guests.

"Well then we would like to present to you all our pride and joy our daughter Kaitlyn." Her mother said before moving out of the way to show a young girl with long hair that went to her waist, beautiful light brown eyes, and pale skin. At the sight of her they both bowed and walked toward Kaitlyn and each kissing one of her hands. When they stood up Kaitlyn leaned in and gave them each a peck on the cheek to thank them.

The whole time their parents were watching and watched the three until they were satisfied.

"Okay, well as you know boys Kaitlyn is related to your master, but she hasn't seen him in along time because her parents know some aristocrat vampires. But while she is living with us do not underestimate her abilities. She is already the strongest vampire hunter that we know of. And until further notice she well be training with you, understand?" Their mother asked her two son's.

They both nodded their heads and Kaitlyn merely gave her a small nod showing that she understood.

"Well then have fun and behave yourself young lady. We'll be back in two weeks. Okay?" Her parents told her as they each gave her a hug and shook hands with the Kiryu's. "Oh and boys we want you to look out for her, okay?" They told Zero and Ichiru before walking out the door and back to their car. They waved once more and then drove away.

Once they could no longer see them they all turned and looked at Kaitlyn waiting for a response, but she just stood their watching them.

"Um, is it okay if you two can show me your rooms? I'd really like to see them if it's all right with you." She asked Zero and Ichiru with a small smile on her face.

The two looked at each other and nodded before turning back to her, "Sure thing then we can could go outside and play if you'd like to." They answered simultaneously.

"I would really like that, but first I have to put my stuff away." Kaitlyn said walking back to the door where her suitcase was with a few books on top.

"Oh here let us take care of this for you while Zero and Ichiru show you their rooms." Mr. Kiryu said taking her suitcase for her while mrs. Kiryu took her books. Kaitlyn nodded her thanks and followed the two boys up to their rooms.

"Wow your rooms are so nice and clean. But don't you ever read any books that aren't about vampire slaying?" Kaitlyn asked eyeing the books on the bookshelves.

"Well not really, after-all our parent's want us to be the best hunters ever." Ichiru said with confidence in his voice, Zero nodded his head with a smile on his face.

"Hmm… well I can understand that but don't you ever get tired of going over the same stuff day after day?" "Why would they when I can tell them about it during practice?" They heard the familiar voice behind them say.

"Master what are you doing here? We weren't expecting you till tomorrow." Zero and Ichiru said together. "It's good to see you again uncle. But please tell me, do always tell them about the history that they've read about?" Kaitlyn asked with her back still turned to him.

"Heh as funny as ever Kaitlyn. But I didn't know that you would be here, and why do you even bother to ask since you've already finished your training?" he asked in a poor retaliation.

"Wait you've already finished your training? But how did you finish it so young?" Zero and Ichiru asked with a little bit of hysteria in their voices.

Kaitlyn finally turned around and looked at her uncle with an annoyed look on her face. "Okay before I explain why don't you two just calm down and take some deep breaths. Okay well you see when I was younger and my uncle hadn't started training you two he would often come over to my house and train with my parents. Normally I would only watch but one day when they were done training for the afternoon I walked over and was looking at some of the weapons when I decided to pick one up. It didn't really weigh that much so I pointed it at the target and by that time my parents and uncle were watching me and when I fired it I hit the target dead on. The next day I did the same thing and so for a whole week they watched me until my uncle suggested that I should start my training early. So for two years I trained and at the end of that two year session I had completed my training." Kaitlyn finished the story with ease and went back to looking at the books.

"Wow that's pretty cool. So you must have your gun license already, right? And do you know how to use swords?" Zero and Ichiru asked excitedly. The only answer they got was a small nod, since Kaitlyn had picked up a book and had started to read.

"It's no use asking questions when she's reading you two. But yes she does have her license and she mastered swords during the first six months of her training." Their master told them as he led them away from her so that he could start their training for the day.

_End flashback_

_**After those two weeks we saw her every time for training until she moved. **_Zero thought as he gazed at the ceiling.

"Hey why do you think Zero left like that?" "I don't know. Maybe he's not feeling well." Kaitlyn just listened as the headmaster and Yuki talked._** Zero what happened? You're not the same as before. **_Kaitlyn thought as she continued to eat until she was done.

"Pardon me headmaster, but would you tell me where Zero-kun went. I'll take him something eat and make sure that he's doing all-right." Kaitlyn said as she stood and prepared a plate for Zero. The headmaster nodded and gave her instructions to the room where she would find Zero. She waved to the headmaster and Yuki before leaving the room.

"Maybe we should have warned her about Zero when he's like this." Yuki said as she remembered that past times this had happened and what Zero was like. "No I don't think that will be necessary after-all those two go way back." The headmaster said. "Wait what do you mean by that?" Yuki asked as she looked at her adopted father.

"I mean when those two were younger they were supposed to be engaged. It was a test to see if they would be compatible, unfortunately the hunter's association decided not to do that. You see when Kaitlyn was very young she was considered a protégé among even the most distinguished of vampire hunter family's. By the tender age of five year's old she had already completed her training and I was proud to be one of her mentors." Cross told his daughter as he started cleaning up the table.

"Wait you were a hunter?" this question caught Cross by surprise, "No not exactly." Yuki watched as her adopted father finished clearing the table and told her that he had a load of work to complete and asked her if she would finish the rest, she nodded her head and began to start washing and drying the dishes.

_**Zero whatever you do please be kind and gentle with her, and Kaitlyn please become a person that Zero can easily open up to and relate with. **_Yuki prayed as she finished the dishes and went to her room to get ready for bed.

_Elsewhere _

"Zero? Are you in there? I brought you some food." Kaitlyn asked as she carefully opened the door and poked her head inside. It was pitch black and she couldn't see much, she walked a few steps into the room before the door closed behind her. Before she could turn around there were strong arms holding her in a tight hug.

"Zero what are you doing? I can't really breathe right now." Kaitlyn gasped before the arms loosened a little and she was able to breath normally again.

"Kaitlyn it's been so long I thought I'd never see you again yet here you are." Zero silently whispered into her ear as hung his head upon hers.

"Zero it's great to see you too but I'm sorry about what happened to your family. I wish I had known sooner." She said as tears started to form and roll down her eyes. Zero noticed and started to stroke her hair like he used to when she was upset.

"Hey now come on its all-right and now that your back I feel a little better." He said as he walked her over to the bed as soon as he was about to sit down Kaitlyn tackled him and started to cry loudly while not letting go of him.

"Zero please just for tonight can you stay here with me? Like we used to do." Kaitlyn whispered in between sobs. Zero merely nodded his head and laid her down properly without letting her go. "Sleep tight my angel for when you wake up I'll be right by your side." He said as he kissed her good night and soon drifted off to sleep himself.


	7. Chapter 7

It was early morning when Kaitlyn woke up to see light coming through the windows. She glanced over at Zero who was still sleeping; she quietly got up and without making a noise walked over to the door. _**Zero keep sleeping I'll come back to get you soon. **_Kaitlyn thought before walking out and closing the door behind her before making her way to the kitchen to start on breakfast.

_**Hmm… what should I make? Maybe I should make Zero's favourite chocolate chip pancakes. I just hope Yuki and Cross like them. **_She thought as she rummaged through the kitchen to get the right ingredients and the bowls, mixing cups, and more.

She started to hum to herself as she started to cook. Not to long later Yuki walked in, "Oh I didn't know you already awake Kaitlyn-chan. How was Zero last night when you went to see him?" at this Kaitlyn looked up and smiled. "Oh he was fine, just a little tired. I think he might have been thinking about the past. Anyway Yuki what grade well you be going into this year?" she asked changing the subject.

"I'll be starting high school with Zero here at the academy." Yuki said smiling and passing Kaitlyn a spatula to get the pancakes off the pan. "I thought Zero was a second year?" "He should have been but he got held back a grade, so we'll be in the same class. What about you?" Kaitlyn smiled as she turned her back on the girl beside her.

"I actually graduated already but I want to talk to the headmaster about something. Hey Yuki, I heard that the headmaster is making a night class for vampire's right?" Yuki nodded before Kaitlyn continued, "Okay well I want to ask him something."

"What did you want to talk to me about?" said the headmaster who had heard everything. "Whaa… how long have you been there?!" Kaitlyn and Yuki yelled as they whipped around to see him standing there. "Long enough, so what did you want to talk about?" he asked Kaitlyn as she calmed down and went back to making their breakfast.

"I think I'll wait until Zero's here to tell you. Oh Yuki do you think you could go and wake him for me? If he doesn't wake up immediately tell him I'm being raped by a vampire." At the last part she saw them look at her like she was crazy, "What? I just thought that since Zero hated vampires and cares about me like I'm family then he would wake up immediately." After she explained this she saw a look of understanding cross Yuki's face before she ran out of the kitchen to go get Zero.

After five minutes the food was ready for serving and the table was set. When she heard running and shouting she smirked and turned around to face Zero as he burst into the dining room.

"What I thought you were being raped by a vampire?!" he yelled as he looked at her. "Zero calm down besides does it look like I'm being raped? Besides that was the only way to get you up and out of bed." She said calmly while walking over to Zero and giving him a small hug. "I'm sorry for making you worry and I promise I won't do it again." At this Zero calmed down and looked at the table for the first time since barging in.

"Hey you made this all for me?" Kaitlyn looked up and nodded, "Aww thanks Kai-chan and I'm sorry for being angry with you." He apologized to the girl who was still in his arms. "It's okay Zero-kun I don't mind. And it's what I was expecting for awhile. Now let's eat!!" she said getting out of the hug and running to the table to sit down. The headmaster and Yuki sat down as well on either side of her. Zero just sighed and walked over to the seat next to Kaitlyn before grabbing some pancakes, eggs, and beacon.

"Hey Kaitlyn this is really good I mean _really good. _Do you think you could teach me how to cook like this?" Yuki asked after taking a few bites of her food. Kaitlyn just looked up at her from her own plate and gave a nod before returning to her food.

"Yuki even though she agreed to show you it'll still be awhile before you can cook as good as her. I mean she took lessons from a professional chef and I heard that he retired a few years back." Zero told her before finishing his third pancake and reaching for more.

"So Kaitlyn, you said that there's something you wanted to talk to me about? Well let's here it." The headmaster persisted as he drank some of his coffee. She slowly finished what she had been eating and when she was finished Yuki and Zero were looking her at her.

"What did you want to talk to him about Kai-chan?" Zero asked looking over at her. She lowered her head before looking back up.

"I wanted to talk to him about what class I would be in. Cross seeing as to how you want to create a bridge between humans and vampires I've decided that I should join the night class and act as a guardian!" she stated looking directly into his eyes.

Zero dropped his fork when he heard this. Yuki gasped on her food and started to choke. The headmaster spurted the coffee he had been sipping on out.

"Kaitlyn why would you want to join the night class? And how did you even learn of the night class? No one beside myself, Yuki, Zero, Kaname and the vampires attending. So how did you learn of it?" the headmaster asked as he looked at her ignoring the burn in his throat.

Kaitlyn looked up from the hiemlich manuver that she was doing on Yuki. "Cross have you forgotten my special ability that has driven many to go mad?" she said with a devilish smile on her face as she looked between Cross and Zero.

At the mention of her secret ability Zero and Cross both groaned with their heads in their hands as they shook them back and forth. "What are you talking about Kaitlyn-senpai?" Yuki asked as she recovered from her near choking. Kaitlyn looked at her with a warm smile on her face as she leaned down to her food.

"You see Yuki when I was younger something caused a sixth sense in me to awaken and sense then I've been marked as a psychic. Ever since then it has helped me with my training and searching for vampires. Let me tell you this, it drives the senior hunter's crazy." She said smirking at Yuki. Cross laughed at this comment into his coffee, Zero looked for Yuki's reaction.

Yuki looked dumbstruck until she realized what she had said and burst out laughing imagining the looks of trained hunter's watching a young Kaitlyn surpass them as a hunter.

After Yuki had calmed down and the headmaster had wiped his face and gotten himself some water for himself he sat back down. "Well Kaitlyn-chan as to your request I can only imagine how you heard of the night class but as to you joining it I'm just not sure." "But why not? After all you know I've already graduated high school, university and college. I mean honestly if I was in the day class I would stick out like a sore thumb, and you know it!!" she said in an exasperated voice.

"Indeed but I'm just thinking of your welfare, although I suppose you are correct. After all you have been living with vampires for a week and you've been trained since you were five years old, so I guess it's alright." He said and Kaitlyn smirked when she finally got her way.

"But there is one thing and its part of you joining the night class! You don't decide which uniform you wear and you have to wear the guardians badge." He said before Kaitlyn could even say anything.

_Knew it! _They heard Kaitlyn said under her breath so that only Cross and Zero could hear her. "Fine, but where can I put my gun? I mean I don't want anyone noticing something under my jacket."

"Oh well you're just going to have to wear a thigh strap then. Anyways thank-you for the breakfast and I'll have your uniform ready by the afternoon. See'ya" Cross said before exiting the dining room.

"Kaitlyn why did you do this?" Zero asked with a look of desperation on his face. "Because I want to be of some help to this academy and I don't want to stand out. I'm sorry Zero I just thought it was the best thing for me to do and don't worry I'll see you at the shooting range." She replied as Zero exited the room as well.

"Yuki you can go and do your chores now, I'll clean up so don't worry okay?" Kaitlyn said before Yuki got up and smiled at her before leaving the room.

_**Well that could have gone better!! I'll have to find a way to make it up to Zero, yet again!! **_Kaitlyn thought as she cleared the table and began to do the dishes.


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N; I am so sorry but i've studying for an upcoming test and last week my mom took away my laptop so i was unable to write my stories.)**

As soon as Kaitlyn was done with the dishes she headed back to the room she had slept in and knew that her luggage was in there. She was surprised to see that the bed had been made and there was a note on the pillow for her. **Thanks for breakfast it was delicious and I'm sorry for being rude. I want to talk to you; can you come by the shooting range soon? –Zero**

Kaitlyn read over the note twice before putting it on the bedside table and going to get her outfit for the day.

She chose a simple white turtle neck with no sleeves, black jeans and her favourite pair of black boots with a white blood-stain pattern. She went to the closet and found the secret compartment for her weapons; she chose her two bloody rose guns and hung them off her belt. Before heading out she went to the bathroom and brushed her hair and teeth before flossing and deciding to put her hair into a braid.

She walked out of the room and closed the door. She used her psychic power's to locate Zero and started off in that direction making a mental note that she needed to go to the headmaster at noon.

She arrived at the shooting range ten minutes later. After opening the door she saw Zero standing there holding his bloody rose in one hand and finishing the last round as soon as she closed the door.

"It's been a while since we've practiced together, hasn't it?" Zero asked refilling his cartridge as Kaitlyn walked over and nodded before taking both of her guns out of the belt and firing, hitting the target dead centre.

"You never fail to amaze me, you know that? Although sometimes I wish you would show me some of your moves," Zero said as he took a stance and fired hitting the edge of the centre in his attempt to out do his old friend.

"As you know that's a secret and besides isn't there something you have to tell me Zero? No you know what don't answer that because you don't have to tell me anything, right vampire?" she hissed the word as she looked at Zero to see him looking at her with a shocked and hurt expression.

"Zero you don't have to explain besides if you just calm down with your permission I can look through all of your memories of that night. And we both know that even if you don't I'll still do it." She told him as she put her guns away and leaned against the wall looking at her old friend.

"When did you figure it out Kai-chan?" "Last night while we were sleeping." After hearing this Zero looked down at the floor ashamed that he hadn't told her sooner.

"Zero you know you don't have to worry about anything and I promise I won't tell Yuki-chan. Plus you can always talk to me if something's bothering you." Kaitlyn said as she walked over and rubbed his arm before he smacked it away as if he was afraid that he might hurt her if he touched her.

"Zero listen to me right now. If you're 'hungry' then you can have some of my blood, besides I felt it last night. I don't know how to describe this but at the time it felt like you were hungry or thirsty it confused me a lot but this morning when I woke up I realized that you were hungry but in a different way. So please just have some without complaining." Kaitlyn said as she leaned in and felt Zero tense before wrapping his arms around her.

He slid down pulling her with him so he could carefully tilt her head back and find the vein he was looking for before plunging his fangs into her soft skin. After a few minutes she began to moan so he stopped and pulled away letting her go and leaning against the wall looking down at her. He noticed that the skin where he had bitten had started to heal and remembered one of the powers she had as a psychic.

"You know you really do know how to bring out the animal in men. But why are you keeping me alive? Even you know it's a sin to keep a vampire alive." Zero said as he wiped her blood off his mouth.

"Yes I know, but when that vampire happens to be someone who's like family you can't help it. Besides I just don't want the council to know, if you get my drift." Kaitlyn replied smiling up at him, he couldn't help but smile back before giving her a peck on the cheek and helping her up.

"Your not amnesiac are you?" Zero asked as Kaitlyn stood up and leaned against him.

"No I just like it when it's just the two of us and we can hug without you getting embarrassed. By the way do you know what time it is? I have to go to the headmaster's office soon." Kaitlyn asked looking up at him.

"Yeah its 11:50, here I better show you the way." Zero said as he walked her to the door and onto school grounds.

**(A/N; sorry it's so short i promise to amke the next chapter longer.)**


	9. Chapter 9

Once they had reached the headmasters office Zero gave her a hug before departing. Kaitlyn sighed before knocking on the door knowing what Cross had in mind for her, when she heard him say 'Come in!!' she entered only to see him at his desk working on a girls white uniform.

"Oh Kaitlyn your finally here, I was just making some adjustments on your uniform. But knowing you you already knew that and well try to find a way out. I think I'll give you a chance but only one," he warned before sitting down behind his desk.

_**Knew it… **_she thought as she walked up to the chair in front of the desk, "How about a compromise? If you allow me to wear the boy's pants with the girls top I'm willing to teach the first years PE class three times a week. What do you think?" she offered as she looked at him with her eyes narrowed. He contemplated it while she continued to glare at him. **(Sorry I know I'm repeating stuff but I just want to change some stuff in the story, but aside from that I hope you like it. And please keep reviewing ^_^)**

"As… intriguing as that sounds I'll have to pass. Instead why don't you become a guardian and watch over the day class three times a week," he offered as he looked up and smiled at her.

"That sounds good but if I'm going to do it three days then you might as well make it for the whole school week. I don't mind and besides I might really be able to become a bit more of a bridge between the vampires and humans. So what do you think?" she offered knowing his reply.

"As tempting as that sounds I'm worried about whether or not you'll be getting enough sleep. It's not that I don't think your able to it's just that you are human and you don't get enough sleep as it is," Cross said worriedly watching the young girl sitting across from him. She looked up at him before giving him a small smile.

"Don't worry about that I'm planning on trying to change my sleeping habits and I'll also be able to finish my homework early so I can help Zero and Yuki with their duties. Oh and last night you were thinking about how they would be able to handle their guardian duties, before you ask," she said with amusement in her voice, "Besides I thought I wasn't allowed to choose what uniform I was allowed to wear, so why are you making an exception now?" she reminded him of the conversation they had had that morning.

"Well you see I was trying to talk you out of joining the night class but I now know that's impossible to do. Just promise me you wont do anything to hurt Zero, besides I bet you've already _seen _what happened that night four years ago," he said watching her to see her expression. She merely relaxed her expression until it was one of pain.

"Cross you know nothing could and besides I thought we discussed this; even if I was in the day class I would stand out to much. Even for a human, I mean seriously I've already graduated high school and university. Hell you could say I'm on the same level as a noble vampire or a pureblood!!" she told him as she raised her voice to the point that Zero and Yuki heard it.

Cross sighed heavily knowing what he had said had finally made his old pupil snap. "Yes I understand that and I wont object to you joining the night class anymore but you should think about the people who are worried for your safety. Anyway I'll get your new uniform ready by the time dinner's ready. That reminds me would you be a dear and go into town to get us the supplies for dinner?" he asked as she stood up holding her head in her hand and began to walk to the door. She stopped when he asked her and looked at him before replying, "Sure thing but if you don't mind would you please show me the way to the moon dorm? I'd like to see the room I'll be staying in so I can make a list of supplies I'll need to redecorate it. And do you think I can borrow Yuki and Zero to help me get the room arranged before the school year starts?" she asked as she began to make a list about what she would need for her new room.

"Sure thing besides I bet they already heard you, considering the volume your voice was when you spoke," Cross joked before he looked at Kaitlyn only to see a dark aura looming behind her that made him shut up immediately.

"For once your right, I can _feel _them running up the stairs as we speak. Yuki's asking Zero if something happened, Zero didn't say anything but is just keeping his attention focused on what is coming. I'd give it ten seconds before their here," Kaitlyn said before facing the door and doing a countdown.

"Nine"

Cross was able to hear footsteps on the cobblestone outside the main building.

"Eight"

The footsteps were at the bottom of the main staircase heading to the headmaster's office.

"Seven"

They were closer now.

"Six"

Closer

"Five"

Twelve feet away.

"Four"

Eight feet away.

"Three"

Six feet away.

"Two"

Two feet away.

"One"

And just like that the doors burst open with Zero holding his _Bloody Rose _in a defensive pose while Yuki stood next to him with her _Artemis Rode _at full length. After a few moments Zero and Yuki lowered their weapons as they saw that neither of the original occupants was hurt and nothing was out of place or broken.

"There you two are!! I was just about to go get you!! I want you two to come with us and to check out my room in the moon dorm. So what are do you say lets go!!" Kaitlyn said in a cheery voice before running forward and grabbing Yuki and Zero's arms and dragging them with her out the office and down the stairs with Cross following close behind.


	10. Chapter 10

"Kaitlyn-san may you please let us go? We can walk on our own," Yuki said although she secretly didn't mind being led by her new friend who already knew about vampire's and Zero. Maybe she'd even learn more about Zero and Kaitlyn's relationship; possibly even about her adopted father.

Kaitlyn smiled when she heard what Yuki was thinking but her expression quickly gave way to a frown as she heard what Zero was thinking. "Zero I'm sorry if I scared you but you know how I am at times. And besides it was the headmasters fault after all he's the one who questioned my abilities to do things the way I want. And before that he mentioned what happened four years ago," she told before whispering the last part so he wouldn't hear her.

Zero looked at the back of his childhood friend as she spoke knowing that she was trying to calm him down. After he thought about it he realized just how much she had changed. She wasn't the overly serious and quiet girl he had grown up with, she was just as serious but more open about her feelings and at the same time more mysterious than she had been while they had been training together. She had changed enormously over the past years and it wasn't because of him it was because of someone… no _something _else.

"Zero do you think you could come into town with me later today to get some stuff for dinner?" Kaitlyn suddenly asked once they had reached the back entrance to the moon dorm. She looked behind her so Zero could see her, he knew that she had heard his last thought and wanted to talk to him privately. He nodded his head as the gate keeper let them in, she gave him a big smile before letting them go and walking to the back door quickly.

"Kaitlyn you should probably calm down, after all you've been doing a lot of stuff so far and you still have to get the ingredients for dinner," Cross reminded her as she stopped in front of the open door. She glared at him before turning her back on him and walking inside followed by Yuki who wanted to keep an eye on her and look at the inside of her crush's new living quarters. Zero stayed behind with Cross as they entered, "You know you shouldn't say such things, after all you did teach her at one time so you should remember that she can do a lot of things before feeling tired. And besides if she can stand to live with vampires for a week then she'll be fine," Zero reminded him as the followed the two girls up the banister and onto the first flight. "I know but she is precious to me and besides I've grown rather fond of her over the years, she's like a daughter to me in a few ways," Cross said before they reached the waiting girls.

"So Cross where's my room? Surely it's away from everyone else's, right?" Kaitlyn asked looking around at the neatly decorated walls and furniture with Yuki following her every move.

"Yes, your right it is away from the other student's rooms. Please come with me, I hope you'll find it to your liking besides I was thinking of you when I choose it," Cross said as he led the three teens up the stairs a bit more until they reached the third landing and he showed them a secret passage that led into a large white room that had a king sized four poster bed with matching dark furniture. At the end of the bed they saw four cans of paint, some black curtains with a red rose pattern on them.

"I hope you find everything to your satisfaction Kaitlyn, and the paint is black and cardinal red. I know how much you like to paint flowers on your walls and if I'm not mistaken your old room at your old house was painted in a similar fashion, correct?" Cross said as Kaitlyn walked around her new room with a look of awe in her eyes. When she heard his comment she turned around and grinned at the three that still stood in the doorway.

"I guess you could say that, but in reality my old room was black with red bloodstains painted on the walls. It felt almost right having it like that, if you know what I mean?" she told the three of them before turning back to her new room, "One other thing, is there an adjoining bathroom somewhere?"

"Yes its right over here," Cross said as he showed her the way to a hidden door that led into a red painted bathroom with white sinks and silver faucets. The towels were black with a red floral design embroidered on the bottom and the initials _KI _were embroidered on the face cloths.

"Cross why did you have the initials _KI_ embroidered on these?" Kaitlyn asked as she picked one of them up and showed Yuki and Zero the embroiderment. "Well I thought that since you were being adopted by the Ichijo family you would be changing your last name, so what do you think?" he asked before going quiet since Kaitlyn and Zero were glaring at him because of what he had just said.

"It was a nice gesture but I won't be changing my last name until the papers come in, anyways that'll take at least a week or so. Besides you really shouldn't be saying that in front of my ex-fiancée," Kaitlyn told him as she put the embroidered towel back, and while her back was turned Cross looked at Zero and noticed the pained expression on his face.

"Wait you two were engaged?!" Yuki asked shocked because she figured the two were close but not that close. Kaitlyn and Zero looked at her before Kaitlyn answered her.

"Yeah but that was years ago, my parents thought it would be a good idea for me to marry one of the Kiryuu son's but when my friendship grew with the two we realized that if one of them were to marry me it would be to awkward to even face the other. So one day we confronted our parents and told them that we wouldn't go with their plan so with that over none of us felt the pressure that we once did. After that I would always go over to their place to train and after awhile we came to view each other as siblings," Kaitlyn told her not wanting to get into further details of her relationship with the Kiryuu's. "Anyway like I said it happened a long time ago so you don't have to think about it." Kaitlyn said before walking back to the room and taking a pad of paper and a pen from her back pocket. She started to write down a list before looking back at the other three.

"Well I guess we should get going Zero, Yuki, Kaien is there anything you would like me to pick up for you while I'm in town?" Kaitlyn offered as she walked out of the room with the other's following her until they got to the back entrance. Yuki thought for a moment before shaking her head, Kaien nodded and whispered something in her ear before she wrote it down on her list, "Okay I guess we'll be going now, see you tonight oh and I'll be cooking." She said before turning around and grabbing Zero's wrist before heading to the main gates.

**(A/N; I am so sorry I haven't updated I've just been busy studying for my exams and getting used to being home again.) **


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N; I am so sorry I haven't updated I've just been busy studying for my exams and getting used to being home again.) **

It was cloudy as Kaitlyn and Zero entered town, the towns people were going about their business but looking up when the two teens passed by. Their eyes passed over and followed Kaitlyn as she walked by; they knew that they shouldn't mess with Zero from past experiences. Kaitlyn noticed this and gave a small giggle as she listened to some of the thought's that were directed at her and Zero, Zero glanced at her giving her a questioning look.

"What's so funny nee-chan?" he asked as soon as they were on main street. Kaitlyn looked at him and gave him another giggle before pulling him to a hardware store. "Hey I thought we were supposed to be getting ingredients for dinner so what are we doing here?" Zero asked as he followed the older teen to the carpet section of the store.

"I just wanted to get a carpet for my room and one for the bathroom. I guess I should get the same colors as my room," Kaitlyn said as she picked an oval fuzzy ruby red carpet and a matching black one. Before she could go any further she felt strong hands take the carpets from her and looked up to see Zero with a cart, she smiled up at him before being pulled to his side, letting a light blush creep onto her features.

"Hey why are you blushing?" Zero asked as he looked down and noticed his old friends face slightly pink as she walked beside him, Kaitlyn looked up at him before answering.

"I guess you could say it's because walking together like this feels like old times and it feels nice even though thing's have changed drastically," she told him and muttered the last part. He couldn't help himself so he wrapped one arm around her and when she didn't look up or say anything he took that as a sign that he was allowed to do this.

"So what else did you want to get while we're here?" Zero asked as they passed three more aisles before looking down and noticing that Kaitlyn was no longer at his side. He frantically looked around before sensing her presence near the shower curtains. When he finally reached her he dead panned as soon as he saw the curtains she was holding. They were black with red blood stains; she was talking to the employee who was telling her that the hotter it was in the shower the brighter the blood looked.

"Ah Zero look, look!! Aren't these just perfect?! I never knew they had this design until I asked!!" Kaitlyn told him as she put them into the cart and thanked the employee before getting Zero and pushing the cart.

"Kaitlyn-nee-chan what is it with you and these colors? Also why do they even have these designs?" Zero asked as he looked at the carts contents before placing them in front of the clerk who was working the station.

"I don't know but I have a feeling it has something to do with vampire's being the hottest fad right now. You know Twilight, The Vampire Diaries, that stuff and besides you know these are my favorite colors and it just seems right, you know?" Kaitlyn told him as she paid the clerk before handing the carpets to Zero taking the bag that contained the curtains for herself. "Okay next stop before the market is the store the headmaster told me to get his slippers."

Kaitlyn noticed how uncomfortable Zero was, "Hey Zero why don't you get the groceries while I get the slippers, besides there's some more stuff I want to get. I'll meet you at the desert café, so here's the list and some money for the groceries," Kaitlyn said as they reached the cross roads. She pulled out the list and enough money for the groceries before handing them to Zero who looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Are you serious? I am not going to let you wander around town on your own, besides there are to many old men here that probably want you," Zero said as a pair of teens passed by eyeing Kaitlyn as if she were an angel and not even paying attention to the boy next to her. **(A/N; 'old men' refers to perverted guys like Jiraiya from Naruto or Ren from Chibi Vampire.)**

"Have you forgotten who you're talking to? I'm always prepared besides if someone even dares to lay their hands on me I'll show them what happens when you manhandle girls like me," Kaitlyn replied cracking her knuckles with a sparkle in her eyes, "Besides I thought you wouldn't want to go to this store."

"It's not that, it's just that it's dangerous for a girl to walk around on her own and besides it'll look weirder for me if I went to buy groceries on my own," Zero told her in a that's-that voice, Kaitlyn sighed before giving in and taking his hand that held the list and money.

"Okay just don't regret it later," Kaitlyn said after putting the list and money back in her bag before dragging Zero in the direction of the store. After awhile of walking they turned into an alley with a few people walking past with black bags.

_**Why does the headmaster buy his slippers from a place that's in an alley? **_Zero thought as he followed his sister. **(A/N; sorry that's just the way I think their relationship is, oh and please take my poll, I think you'll find it interesting. R&R please.)**

"Okay we're here," Kaitlyn said as they walked past a corner and the first thing Zero saw was a brightly lit shop that had animal slippers in the front and matching house robs. There was even an anime fireworks display.

"I think the reason he buys everything from this store is because he's a little self conscious and because this is the place to get the slippers. I guess that's why the people we passed had black bags," she said as they entered the store to find it bustling with shoppers in dark cloaks. Kaitlyn and Zero walked over to an employee who was busy explaining about their latest merchandise.

"So as you can see everyone all you have to do is give us a photo of someone you love or a friend and we just fix up a little and make it into one of these," he said as he held up a vampire doll of himself, "Since vampire's are 'in' at the moment we thought that this would be a fun creation so if you want to fill out an order form their right here."

Kaitlyn took this as a chance to speak him as she approached him through the hoard of people trying to get an order form, "Excuse me sir but you wouldn't happen to have these in stock right now would you?" she asked as she held up the name of the slippers the headmaster had asked for. The employee took a look at Kaitlyn before looking at the name of the slippers.

"Sure thing miss their right over here," he said as he took them to a different area of the store, "So how do you know Cross? He usually comes here himself to buy them but I guess this time he was a bit busy. Did you hear about our latest merchandise?" he asked trying to make a conversation without getting lost in Kaitlyn's beauty, luckily that was easy because Zero glared at him from behind Kaitlyn.

"Yes and I think I'll purchase some but I never did hear how much they cost," Kaitlyn replied as they found the specific pare of slippers they had been sent to get, "And one other thing, you wouldn't happen to have a pair of bat slippers would you? I'm totally into vampires and other mythological creatures."

Zero groaned when he heard his oldest friend ask this since he knew what she was planning to do, the employee on the other hand looked ecstatic to help the girl in front of him. Upon a closer look Zero noticed that he was around Kate's age with brown hair highlighted at the tips, sea blue eyes and was an inch taller than Kate.

"Sure thing right this way, so you say you're into mythological creature's? What are your favorite like my sister she totally believes in them and I guess you could call her a goth but she's also somewhat psychic but no-one in the family knows how she got like that. Oh and the prices for those dolls are only ten dollars each and we make it so that their wearing the same outfit as they are in the picture," he said trying to make conversation with the costumer.

"That's a pretty good price and as per your sister from what I've heard that kind of power can mostly be 'awakened' through a tragic or near death experiences. Trust me on that one, oh that's right I'm Kaitlyn and this is my brother Zero," Kaitlyn said as they reached the slippers that she had asked for.

"Well it's nice to meet you as well my name's Chad, anyway if you want I'll take the pictures and get those dolls made they should be done in about an hour," Chad said as soon as Kaitlyn had picked out the right size and put them into her basket.

"Oh really? Thank-you you are a life saver, is there anywhere we can wait while the dolls are being made?" Kaitlyn asked as they got back to the main part of the store.

"Sure right up those stairs over there, they lead to the upper level of the store that's a restaurant, I'll come get you when their done. Oh and I can hold onto those for you if you want," Chad said as he took the pictures that Kaitlyn had given him and pointed to the basket. Without saying a word Kaitlyn handed him the basket and left with Zero before flashing one of her famous smiles at the boy. As soon as they were seated at the restaurant with some drink's Kaitlyn whispered, "So what do you think of this place? I think it's pretty nice. Although there was something weird about Chad's aura, better be careful of that guy."

Zero nodded and stared out the window to his left, the sky was getting darker and he could see the outline of the moon going behind a cloud.


	12. Chapter 12

An hour had passed since Kaitlyn and Zero had been in the restaurant. Kaitlyn had already called the headmaster and told him that they would be back in another hour or so and not to wait up for them. As soon as Kaitlyn had finished the call she suddenly looked towards the stairs, Zero noticed this as a warning that someone was coming and they should be on alert.

Zero was surprised to see that it was only Chad and he was carrying a bag that undoubtedly contained the new dolls. Zero cast a glance in Kaitlyn's direction and noticed that she was in a defensive posture even though she was smiling at the approaching boy.

"Hey, sorry that took so long there was a huge order for these. Luckily though they let me get these done first so here are the dolls and the pictures," he said as soon as he reached them and handed the bag to Kaitlyn with a smile of his own, "And I must say those were some pretty cool pictures so I asked the guys who are making these to put some more detail into them."

"Really? Thank-you so much Chad that was awesome, but you should take it a little easier you don't look so well. Why don't you take a seat and I'll go get something for you," Kaitlyn said as she got up and started to walk off before letting Chad complain. Zero gave a cough and nodded to the seat next to Kaitlyn's and Chad sat down next to Zero.

"Hey why does she do things for people when they don't even ask her to? And another thing are you two really siblings? Cause you do seem pretty close," Chad asked as he leaned back in his chair and cocked an eyebrow at the younger boy.

Zero looked at the boy with narrowed eyes (as if that's anything new) and only answered when he thought he should, "No were not siblings but our families have been good friends since we were younger and at one point in time our parents wanted us to be married but Kaitlyn told them straight out that she wouldn't go through with it. Besides she's a year older than I am and she's living with another family now. Her parents were killed over a week ago so she was adopted by a family the same night her parents were killed. She's still trying to get used to it but as long as she's happy I'm happy." _**Even if she was adopted by vampires I'll make an exception.**_

"That's unfortunate, so where is her new family? I would have thought one of them would be with her not her 'little brother'," Chad said with a smirk before seeing Zero glaring at him, "hey I was kidding. Please don't kill me!!" he yelled just as Kaitlyn came back to the table with three cups of hot chocolate in her hands.

"Please don't kill me? Why would you say something like that, unless," she said before looking at Zero and giving him a look before sitting down and handing the boys their drinks.

"Thank-you Kaitlyn-chan, anyway your brother was just glaring at me and it made me a little nervous so I just said that. There's nothing to worry about," Chad said reassuring Kaitlyn as he took his drink gratefully and took a long sip, "This is really good, I would have to say that you added some milk and cinnamon right?"

"Yeah I added the milk to make it smoother and the cinnamon for a sweet flavor. Anyway Chad there's something I need to talk to you about, I noticed before you came over here that you were having a hard time controlling yourself and not the way you would think for a teenage boy. So would you mind telling us why that is, or would you rather it was someplace more private?" Kaitlyn said as she sat down and leaned closer to Chad until their noses were nearly touching. Chad in response to this leaped up from his chair sending his drink crashing to the ground, he stared at Kaitlyn as she sat there leaning back in her seat and Zero was already on his feet getting ready to tackle Chad if he decided to run. Chad thought it over before deciding that he could trust them and also that the girl was more of a threat than she let on.

He sighed as he sat back down and picked the remains of his glass from the floor where they had landed and placed them on his napkin. "Okay look what I'm about to tell you is very confidential and I know you well be out in danger just by me agreeing to tell you, but before I tell you about myself I want to know how you could sense that. My sister was once able to before she got killed," Chad said with hatred and disgust in his voice.

"Killed? Killed how? You made it sound like she was still alive?" Zero said as he to took his seat and leaned toward the two older teens. Kaitlyn looked at him before nodding at Chad signaling that she agreed with Zero.

"Like I said I'll tell you after she tells me about herself, after all I think it's only fair and besides I can tell that she's more of a threat than you," Chad said glaring right back at Zero before noticing that a strange calmness was coming over him and when he glanced at Zero he noticed the same look was on his face that was probably on his face as well. He looked at Kaitlyn and noticed that she looked as if she was trying to concentrate very hard.

"You're doing this aren't you?" he only received a nod from Kaitlyn before he could move freely once more.

"Listen you two this is what I expect from both of you as I explain everything, you well listen to me and not interrupt, you well not talk to each other or think rude thought's about the other, and last but not least you well be expected to keep this conversation to yourselves and not tell a soul. Understand?" Kaitlyn said glaring at the two of them before they nodded truly terrified of her now, although Zero was less scared since he had first felt her power during the second day of her visit the first time she had him.

"Okay when I was younger I was in an… accident of sorts and that led to me having the same type of power that you said your sister had, except that since that time I've been able to develop it and push it to my limits. What I just did to you two was just a taste of my powers and of course just like you there is a huge secret I cannot tell you but I ask that you trust me; you don't have to trust Zero if you don't want to," Kaitlyn told him and nodded to Zero as she said the last part.

_**I guess that's all I'm going to get from her and she does seem like the type who would protect others before herself.**_ Chad thought as he took in what Kaitlyn had just told, "Let's go outback where it's more private besides after tonight I think I'll have no choice but to stay with you guys."

When he said this Kaitlyn looked up with a knowing smile while Zero looked between his sister and Chad anticipating Kaitlyn's answer.

"Okay then we should get going," Kaitlyn said as she got up and grabbed her stuff, Chad and Zero followed suit not wanting to argue or think of how she knew. Before they left the store Chad said that he had to go check out so Zero went with him to make sure Chad didn't run out on them. Kaitlyn was left to pay for her stuff and join the boys in the back alley, using her powers to locate them in the shadows. When she finally found them they were standing on opposite sides of the alley.

"Alright speak up, tell us why we'll be danger after this," Kaitlyn ordered standing in front of Chad with Zero looming over her glaring at the other boy.

"You see I'm not sure if you could sense this or not but I'm a…"

**(A/N; Please R&R. Also please take my poll and enjoy.) **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry everyone but I can't update since someone stole my memory stick that had all of my stories on it. So it'l be awhile before I update, sorry *_***


	14. Chapter 14

**This is actually ch.13**

"I'm a werewolf," Chad whispered before closing his eyes and when he opened them again they were golden orbs, and the irises were slit like a cats.

Zero and Kaitlyn stood in front of him with matching looks of confusement and understanding. "So that's why you told us our lives would be in danger. Chad, I'm sorry I pushed you but to tell you the truth it isn't that big of a shock after all we know something that would probably get you killed and us in serious trouble. But honestly I think we should get out of here for now, something's coming and it's coming fast," Kaitlyn told the boys as she drew one of her guns from a hidden pocket in her jacket and Zero pulled out his bloody rose gun. "Here you'll need this." Kaitlyn said before tossing Zero an extra clip. Chad stood dumbstruck as he watched the two get ready for possible fight, when Kaitlyn held out the gun she had loaded to him he took a step back before he noticed Zero glaring at him from beside his friend.

"You might need that," he grumbled at Chad before putting his fully loaded gun into his jacket with the safety on. By this time Kaitlyn had taken two knives out of a hidden compartment in her shoes and had carefully placed them up her sleeves. When she looked back at Chad she noticed he was still holding it in the same position that she had handed it to her. Sighing she went over to him, took the gun checked the safety and placed it in his coat not wanting to hear his protests outside of his mind.

"It's not something you want to show people around here, it's only for protection against vampires," she murmured before pulling back and grabbing her bags, handing one to Zero and one to Chad before taking the last for herself. "Just follow my lead and Chad if you… sense anyone from your _pack_ close by just cough twice." With that the three left the alleyway and soon found themselves on the main road.

Once they got to a ramen shop they agreed that they would stop and get a bite. After Kaitlyn asked for a corner booth they set down everything and took off their coats; careful not to show their weapons.

"Order whatever you want, my treat. But first I gotta make a call," Kaitlyn told them before taking out her cell and dialed a number, soon she was in a deep conversation with Cross.

"Zero what do you think she's talking about? And does she mean headmaster Cross of Cross Academy?" when Zero nodded he looked back at the girl sitting across from him and wondered what kind of person she really was.

_**Well she seems like a caring person but there's more to her than what meets the eye. There's no doubt about that; but it seems that no matter how much emotion she shows there's something else that's going on, **_Chad thought as he continued to look at the girl and began to take in all of her amazing features. While Chad was day dreaming Zero was scowling at him from across the table.

By the time the waitress arrived Kaitlyn had just finished her call and was waiting to order. "I would like a chocolate shake and some chicken ramen please." Soon after Zero and Chad had ordered and they got their drinks Kaitlyn told them about her phone call.

"While I was on the phone I told Cross about the situation and he said that we should wait until for someone to pick us up. He told me that I would recognize him and that we should sit tight until then, now Chad is there any way you can tell when others like yourself are around? Never mind I already know and I do agree sometimes this can be annoying; especially for me." Kaitlyn told him when he shot her an annoyed look, "Anyway as we were talking I asked him if there was anything we could do to keep you safe so I gave him an idea and he said he would think it over and get back to me tomorrow. For the meantime however you are welcome to stay in one of the guest rooms in the headmaster's private living area, we'll take care of your clothing and accommodations until we can get things settled out so none of us well… die. Oh and Zero Yuki was worried so can you explain things to her when we get home? I'm not feeling that great right now."

Zero nodded and went back to looking out the nearest window and Kaitlyn took a sip of her drink before pulling out a magazine that she kept in her jacket. Chad upon seeing this soon began to wonder what else she had in her jacket although he got the feeling that if he asked she might show him once they got back to… wherever it was they were going. After awhile a thought occurred to him just as the waitress was bringing them their food. Once it was set down in front of them and the waitress was taking orders he decided to ask what had been on his mind.

"Kaitlyn, earlier today you said something about the gun being able to protect me from vampires, were you serious?" Chad asked as subtly as possible while keeping an eye on the two across from him. Zero's eyes flashed as he glared at Kaitlyn for making such a careless blunder while Kaitlyn herself ate some of her hot ramen.

"I was serious; you see I thought that since you told us such a big secret I should tell you ours. You see we are vampire hunter's," at this Kaitlyn stopped and looked up from her ramen to see a look of shock upon Chad's face before continuing. "You see I feel that by telling us your secret you believed that we could be trusted; well it works both ways you see. After all I couldn't just take information without giving you any, besides by giving this tidbit of information it makes us even in many aspects. However I suggest you don't bring it up again in this neighborhood; it's crawling with hunters. Got it? Good." With that she finished her ramen and pushed the bowl away before getting up and excusing herself.

Once she was out of earshot Chad set down his bowl and looked off into the distance before speaking up after a few minutes, "You know Zero, when you first approached me with her you both had a strange smell but it was a lot stronger around you than it was her. Why is that?" he asked glancing in Zero's direction and was surprised to see Zero looking at him with a softer facial expression, but his frown hadn't changed at all.

Zero nodded before answering, "Same here, when I entered that store I could smell a pungent, disgusting smell. At first I didn't where it was coming from until I met you, then I realized it almost had a dog-like smell to it." That was the last time they spoke to each other before Kaitlyn came back with an agitated look on her face and after slapping down the appropriate amount for dinner and the drinks she grabbed her coat and quickly left the restaurant with the boys running to catch up.

When she finally stopped at the intersection she slumped against a nearby pole and started to shake. When the boys finally reached her they noticed that her eyes had a strange tint to them and were darting around crazily. Once she had caught her breath she glanced up at them and whispered, "Stay close" before taking off with them close on her heels.

As soon as they reached the forest Kaitlyn had taken her gun from its holster and was running swiftly threw the undergrowth with Chad behind her and Zero at the back. This made Chad feel as though they were guarding him; but from what he knew not.

Once they were within a hundred feet of the school they slowed to a brisk jog. Chad decided that now was the ideal time to ask what was on his mind.

"Hey Kate, what's going on here? Why did we have to run all the way here?" he asked as he quickened his pace to match hers.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye before sighing, "If you must know when I was gone I … felt something watching me. I had no idea what it was so I had to focus on the thoughts and when I found one described me I listened in on it. They were looking for you and smelled you on me, they also thought I had weird smell on me so they decided to follow me and see if I would lead them back to you, when I heard that I bolted. I don't know who they were but they knew you, oh yeah do you know the name _Sosuke?_ That was one I heard in the guys head; he didn't seem to think to highly of him."

When she said that name Chad narrowed his eyes and stared straight ahead before answering in a whisper, "he's my brother."

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated for so long, I'm not about to make up excuses. So I'll be honest, for over a month I have been in Ireland and I was unable to bring my laptop. Before that I had exams and I was also studying for my driver's test, which I haven't got yet. Oh, I said I wouldn't do excuses; sorry. ;D Please R&R, otherwise I'll be sad _ **


	15. Chapter 15

**This is actually ch.14**

When Chad said this Zero and Kate glanced at each other and with a grim nod slowed their pace before they reached the gates Kate pulled Chad into the shadows of the gates with Zero as a look out in the woods. When Kate felt they were safe she let go of him and pit her hands on her hips as she glared at him.

When Chad didn't say anything she raised her hands in a frustrated manner and basically screamed in his ear, "You have a brother and you never told us! Geeze, do you know how troublesome that is? Okay, sorry, sorry I know I shouldn't be grilling you for this but come on, a brother?" as she fumed he made funny faces while trying to clear his hearing.

"Okay yes I have a brother, and I'm sorry for not telling you but it's not that big of a deal. Besides he's just a kid and truthfully we're only related because my dad was having an affair, plus I don't even think of him as a brother, he's just a spoiled rich kid after all!" he told her as he shoved his hands into his pockets and looked seriously pissed off which caused Kate to pause in her rant and look at him with eyes of understanding.

Before she could say anything a side door to their left slid open and the headmaster poked his head out and looked at them, "Ah I thought I heard someone out here, Kate why didn't you come home immediately? Where's Zero? You know he's not supposed to be out here alone – wait who's that?" he asked as he came up to them and pointed to Chad when he finally reached them with an oil lamp in one hand and the other holding his jacket on. Kate sighed as she went over to him and took the lamp from and gave a sharp whistle for Zero to come over.

"Headmaster this is Chad, Chad this is the headmaster of Cross Academy," Kate introduced them as Zero joined them, "Chad the headmaster here has a strong _'sense'_ and he can pick up things that I usually can, so he, he knows."

Chad glared at her and felt that they would have to sit down again and have a talk, _all_ of them including this 'Yuki' that Kate had mentioned earlier. "Okay, whatever but can we talk inside, _please._" Chad asked and with that the headmaster looked at him once over and nodded before going back in with Kate and Chad following leaving Zero to lock the door and put up barriers.

Chad followed Kate and the headmaster silently as they walked towards the main building where they could see the silhouette of someone standing in the open door. As they got closer he noticed that it was a girl maybe a year or two younger with short brown hair and big chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a skirt that ended above her knees and long sleeve shirt with a tank top underneath. She smiled at them as they got closer; her eyes widened when she noticed Chad and gave Kate a questioning look.

"I'll explain later Yuki; right now could you please excuse me. I need to put my stuff away," she said before handing Cross his stuff and heading up the stairs without waiting for an answer.

When she got to her room she threw the bag onto her bed as well as her jacket before walking over to her suitcase and taking out a different gun and loading it with silver bullets. _**Just in case, **_she thought before putting the gun in her boot and walking down to the kitchen where she heard voices.

What she saw when she entered surprised her; Zero and Chad were standing side by side cooking! She couldn't pick up any nasty vibes or thoughts coming from either of them. When Chad looked over his shoulder he noticed her standing at the entrance gawking at them, he gently nudged Zero and nodded over his shoulder with a slight smirk.

Zero nodded back and without looking over his shoulder spoke to her, "Hey, Kate if you have nothing better to do than why not help Yuki and Cross set the table? Dinner well be ready in twenty minutes or so." Kate just nodded and went to the dining room and sat down without looking at Yuki and Cross.

"Um, Kaitlyn-san who is that boy? I don't mean to pry or anything but he doesn't seem human," Cross asked sitting down across from her and meeting her eyes directly when she looked up.

"He isn't, well not completely; he's a werewolf. He works – worked at the store where I got your stuff; I don't think it's safe for him to work there anymore. To be honest I think he might be safer here; that's something I wanted to talk you about, Cross. I was wondering if he should attend Cross Academy or at least work here. To be honest, after seeing him just now I think he would be fine in the café. Listen, how bout we talk about this during dinner okay?" Kaitlyn told him in a monotone voice still having a hard time believing what she had just witnessed.

Noticing the way she was talking and holding her self Cross walked up to her and whispered, "Is it something that should be caught on film?" Kaitlyn gave a small nod and watched as he pulled a small digital camera out of one of his pockets before heading to the kitchen with his camera at the ready; Kaitlyn and Yuki watched him as he skillfully took a picture before running back.

"He saw you?" Kaitlyn asked, he nodded she held out her hand; he gave her the camera and she went out to the hallway before Zero came in. A few seconds later she entered and saw Zero brandishing a knife at Cross.

"What did you do with that camera?" Zero asked, turning on her. "I hid it, good luck finding it," she told him, turning back to the table and began to set the plates before heading back with Zero to get a pitcher of water.

In the kitchen she saw that Chad was hunched over a frying pan, when she entered he looked up and winked at her, when Zero turned back to his work Chad mimed taking a picture then putting it down his shirt. Kaitlyn nodded, hearing Chad chuckle which earned him a look from Zero.

"Uh Chad, I hope you don't mind but I told Cross and Yuki what you are, I mean they had the right to know since you might be staying with us and all," Kaitlyn explained to the boys, noticing a look of hurt then understanding cross Chad's face. "I'm sorry I didn't ask if it was alright, sorry." Kate finished looking down, then feeling strong arms lift her up and hug her tightly making her gasp in shock when her mind met his.

"It's alright, I don't mind but please talk to me before you do it again," Kate nodded at this request and leaned into him, hoping he would put her down soon. "Okay well we should get everything out then, would you mind taking out the stir fry Kate?" Chad asked setting her down and nodding at the teal and lime green dish Zero was setting on the counter after filling it with the stir fry, Kate nodded and grabbed the bowl before heading to the dining room; the stir fry smelled delicious.

"The guys are bringing in everything else, hey Yuki, can you answer the phone?" she asked as she came in and set the dish on the table. Yuki looked at her with a confused expression before the phone rang. Yuki looked at the older girl with look of admiration and wonder.

"Hello, Yuki speaking. Oh hi Kaname; yes I'm well, yes she's right here. Would you like to speak with her? Alright here she is, I'll talk to later," Yuki told her crush before handing the phone over to the older girl.

"Hi Kaname, thanks for calling we were just about too start dinner. Yeah I wanted to talk to you about something that happened town, but do you think it could wait until after I have dinner. Plus I still have to get my uniform from Cross, I'll most likely be wearing something different from the night and day class uniforms. I actually talked to Cross today and we came to an agreement that I would act as a messenger between the night class and him. As well as helping out in some of the PE classes for the sophomores," she told him, giving a slight break down of what had already been arranged. She heard him heave a sigh on the other end.

"Alright I'm glad you got all that done, I'll look forward to hearing from you in a little while. Oh and please tell Yuki that I'll be arriving in a few days, and that I'm sorry I didn't have enough time to talk to her. Okay then, talk to you soon," he told her before hanging up on, not even giving her a chance to say 'good-bye'.

Kate turned off the phone, returning it to the receiver. She looked at Yuki, and upon seeing a curious expression gave her a smile, "there is nothing to worry about Yuki, he just wanted an update on what was happening. He also told me that he'll be arriving in a few days, Kaname also asked me to tell you that he was sorry he didn't get much time to talk to you." She told the younger girl before heading to the table where a magnificent dinner had been laid out.

Cross looked at Kate as she sat down between him and Chad, keeping his eyes on his plate he asked, "Who was that?" Chad looked at her as he began to serve himself, Zero also glanced at her as well.

Shrugging she took the dish that Chad had offered her, "just Kaname calling to check in with me. I told him I would call him after dinner, by the way Cross do you know what you want me to wear?" she asked, referring to the outfit they had talked about earlier.

He nodded his head with a kind, serious smile gracing his face, "In fact I do, and I think you'll like it. Would you like to hear what it looks like now and see it later?" she nodded eagerly, already picturing the outfit.

"Well I thought something professional would be good, but also something you can run in. At first I thought something between the girls and boys uniform, but then I realized it would look weird. As an alternative I thought you would look good in a pencil skirt with leather straps on the side, including black tights and leather boots, as well as a red button-down blouse with a black tie. So how does that sound? And you can adjust the straps so it would be easier to run in, if your not comfortable with that you can get some black dress pants," he explained to her, planting the image in her mind.

She grinned mischievously, _**if he was being **__this_ _**calm about what I can wear then I'll see what the limit is. **_She thought not realizing that while she had been in her own world her face and gotten a dark anime cloud over it, causing her features to look dark and evil.

Clearing his voice Cross brought her back to reality, "so Chad if you don't mind me suggesting, I was wondering you would like to attend Cross Academy, or if you want you could run the café instead." Cross suggested looking at Chad as he ate.

Chad swallowed his food with difficulty, looking between Kate and the headmaster, opening and closing his mouth until he could speak, "do you mean it headmaster? You would allow me to attend school here, even though I'm not human?" he asked in an astonished voice, seeing the headmaster nod Chad smiled at Kate, whose head was down so she could focus on eating her food.

"It's not a question of whether or not you're human, so long as you can do things like everyone else," Kate explained. Chad looked at her with a look of genuine astonishment before getting up from his seat and going behind her, she put down her chopsticks just before he gave her a hug.

"Thank-you," he whispered into her ear, feeling her lean into him.

Letting go of her he returned to his seat, never taking his eyes off of Kate, Zero Watched him not looking at the smile he knew graced his sister's lips.

"Anyway Chad, do you want to do the café or be a student?" Cross persisted.

Chad closed his eyes and thought about it, he was nearly done school so it wouldn't hurt to do the café, when he finally made up his mind he glanced at Kate and saw her smirking slightly as she ate before facing Cross, "if it's alright with you I would like to finish my schooling before working in the café. If you don't mind I think I'll start work in the café, but I was wondering when does the term start?"

Cross finished his food before speaking, "it starts in two weeks, and in a few days the Night Class well be arriving and staying in the building the teachers used to live in. For the time being I think it would be best if you stayed here, in one of the guest rooms, and tomorrow we'll get some one to get your clothes and any possessions you want to bring here and anything you want to get rid of. I'll just have to ask you to make a list of what you want to keep and get rid of. However, I was wondering why you let Kate and Zero bring you with them?"

Yuki nodded, watching Kate as Zero looked at her as well before looking at Chad for an answer.

Sighing heavily Chad set down his chopsticks and ran his through his hair, "to be honest, I've been having a hard time for awhile and when they came and Kate took me with her I saw her as an escape from my life. I guess if she hadn't come then I would have ended my life some other way." Chad finished looking anywhere but the people in front of him. Yuki was stressed at what she had just heard; Zero was glaring at his food knowing how Chad felt, Cross sighed thinking it might have been something like that; and Kate was finishing her food knowing that Chad wanted to escape somehow.

"Well I'm glad you came with us Chad, and most of all I'm glad I could help. Just promise me you won't do anything stupid though, deal?" Kate commented, glaring at him with hard, serious eyes.

Chad was shocked by what she had just said, and while he was staring at her everyone else was watching him to see his reaction, they were surprised when he smiled a genuine smile and agreed with Kate, "deal."

"Alright then if you'll excuse me I have to make some calls and confirm some things," Kate said as she excused herself and made her way to her room, taking out her new cell and turning it on. She was slightly surprised that she already had some text messages. A few from Takuma, her foster parents, including Kaname.

The ones from Takuma were mainly asking how I was doing and also asking why I hadn't messaged him back, I chose to text him back after I had looked at the other messages. It seems my parents were going on a year long cruise and grandfather would be visiting when he could. And Kaname wanted to talk to me in private when he got here.

Sighing I quickly texted Takuma and told him what had happened and that I would call him when I could. Almost immediately he texted me back saying that he was waiting for me to get back to him for quite awhile. Sighing I stopped texting and called him. He picked up on the first ring.

"Kate? Is that you?" he asked so loud I had to hold the phone a foot from my ear.

"Yeah, it's me anyway could you please calm down? You're very loud right now," I stated bringing the phone back to my ear.

"Sorry, I've been waiting for you to call for awhile now so I guess I'm a little jumpy," he explained calming down a little.

"I'm sorry I didn't call earlier, there were some things I had to take care of. Anyway you got my text right? Alright well we finally got things settled and I was able to finally check my messages a few minutes ago," she said, leaning against the back of her bed.

"I'm glad, so what did you get today? When I called earlier Cross said you were out with your brother, Zero, in town getting some stuff," he asked.

"Nothing much, just some paint a rug and few other things. I'm planning to go back out and get some towels, bed sheets and maybe a painting or two," she explained.

"Well I'm glad you had a good time, anyway I just wanted to tell you that I'll be arriving at the school probably late tomorrow night or early the next morning, it depends on when Kaname wants to leave," he explained in a happy voice.

"Alright I'll let Cross and the others know, since the maids aren't here yet I'll most likely be getting the rooms in the old building ready tomorrow with the others," she replied.

"Okay, I just wanted to see how you were doing so I guess I'll see you soon," he said, hanging up before she could say bye.

"Bye, I guess," she whispered to herself before getting up and placing her phone on her bedside table before heading out to help with dessert. The rest of the night went by quickly with few more questions from Yuki and Chad about Kate's past and her. That night they all went to bed feeling extremely happy about being with the people they were with.

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't been updating lately so heres a chapter that's twice as long as the others. I'm also sorry that the end is rushed but I've been busy lately with other stories, such as my new Bleach fanfic. Anyway please R&R as well as enjoy, I really do appreciate reviews it makes me feel like I'm doing a good job and they also make me want to write longer chapters for everyone who enjoys this story, anyway sayonara for now.**


End file.
